


Ruh Roh

by Merrinpippy



Series: Harrymort and Tomarry Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, more scooby doo references than i ever thought i'd put into a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: In which a less-than-sophisticated thought about Scooby Doo saves the day.





	Ruh Roh

**Author's Note:**

> VALKYRIERAISINGCAIN asks:  
> For the prompt: “As the wise Scooby Doo said; “Ruh Roh”.” And one of your fave pairings bc I can't think of one

_“As the wise Scooby Doo said; “Ruh Roh”.”_

This, of all things, made Voldemort pause. Next to Harry, Dumbledore frowned, braced for an attack and confused as to why Voldemort had hesitated.

Harry just flushed red. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten Voldemort could read his mind- they’d had full on conversations using their mental connection before, so it wasn’t exactly unusual- but Voldemort tended to block out Harry when they were in the company of anyone else. With  _Dumbledore_ by his side, Harry thought his less sophisticated thoughts would fly under the radar, but apparently he was wrong.

“Sometimes, Harry, I question your sanity.” Rolling his eyes, Voldemort sent a lazy curse towards Dumbledore which was only remarkable in that it was the least flashy spell Harry had ever seen Voldemort cast.

“You’re not really one to talk,” Harry pointed out as Dumbledore retaliated with a blizzard of fire that Voldemort managed to remain untouched by. “Torture, cults, and terrorism aren’t usually hallmarks of sane people.”

“Oh, don’t be simple, Harry. If you think that’s all I stand for you’re not paying attention.”

Harry was about to retort, rehashing an argument they’d been having for around a year, when Dumbledore grasped his shoulder and pulled him backwards, away from Voldemort, and towards the edge of the anti-apparition wards Voldemort had activated moments before.

Harry felt Voldemort’s rage before he saw the narrowing of his eyes, the clench and twist of his hands. Birds, vicious silver crows, burst from Voldemort’s palms and threw themselves at Dumbledore, pecking and dodging the defensive shields Dumbledore conjured. None of the birds so much as glanced at Harry.

Something about the way Voldemort stared combined with the birds reminded Harry of Hermione’s own wrath, and Harry only barely resisted the urge to pull up the zipper of his hoodie to fight the sudden chill in the air.

Their eyes met across the dark hall. The last time they had seen each other like this in person had been when Sirius… but it was different now. The space between them was saturated by a desire to understand, or maybe just a desire. Dumbledore was destroying the birds one by one. If there was to be a change, it had to be now.

_“I want to pay attention. I want to understand… er… I’d like to unmask the monster,”_  Harry thought, suppressing a grin at his own terrible joke.

Voldemort tilted his head.  _“I’ll take you with me and no harm will come to you on one condition.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“You’re not allowed to make a single reference to ‘Scooby Doo’ for the next twenty-four hours.”_

Harry pretended to consider this as Voldemort glided towards him. The last bird was destroyed. Dumbledore and Voldemort reached for him, but Harry only reached for Voldemort.

Twenty-four hours later, Harry would say “Jinkies!” and Voldemort would promptly push him off of the bed. 


End file.
